


同歸殊途

by AOno955874



Category: K-pop, Produce X 101 (TV), Produce X 101K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOno955874/pseuds/AOno955874
Summary: 深冬星宇（勝杓）清水向，設定是X1因為造假提前解散後的故事。寫完杓的心境後決定還是來寫寫韓哥，所以有了這一篇。不是HE。
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 4





	同歸殊途

**Author's Note:**

> 深冬星宇（勝杓）清水向，設定是X1因為造假提前解散後的故事。  
>    
> 寫完杓的心境後決定還是來寫寫韓哥，所以有了這一篇。  
>    
> 不是HE。

同歸殊途

＊  
未來不會偏離正軌。

＊  
「我開始希望這個世界上有時間機器了。」  
崔秉燦正色，在宿舍的客廳中央宣布。

他最近接了部網路劇，飾演藉由時空跳躍不斷回到過去讓愛人跟自己能皆大歡喜的男一，許是為了更深入地理解這個角色，時常在宿舍裡看到他拎著劇本走來走去碎念，或是租了許多類似題材的電影，好讓這部主題早已演爛且劇本明顯沒有挑戰創新精神的網路劇能開出點花來。

——總有一雙眼睛是你忘不了的。  
——我不想再經歷那樣的悔恨了，所以我回來。

除了每天被他以不同語調的肉麻臺詞騷擾之外，成員們也被他拉去陪看了好幾次不同的電影，還要詳細地告訴他一切感悟，韓勝宇自然也不能除外。他很少看這類執著於過去的文本，畢竟他是個更重視未來的人，所以總是給不出崔秉燦想要的意見。哥呀，你想一想吧。崔秉燦最後選擇放棄，決定直攻核心。你就沒有後悔的事嗎？  
  
韓勝宇自然是有的。誰沒有後悔過一些事呢，後悔哪天晚上不該喝那幾罐太烈的酒，後悔不該留下某個無用的紀念物，就是這些瑣碎無比的東西。崔秉燦趴在桌上表示放棄，得到他勝宇哥大笑幾聲，被拍了幾下肩權當回應，最後只好放過他。

「你也別花太多時間後悔問我啊。」  
  
畢竟韓勝宇是不會後悔太久的人。他說，他寧願把後悔的精力留在追逐未來。再不到半年他就要去當兵了，他沒有時間後悔，必須在此之前完成許多想做的事，還得好好把VICTON的隊長職務暫時交接出去才行。  
  
他做的決定都經過仔細的思量，比如參加PRODUCE的選秀能夠改變人生，所以他去；比如X1提早解散能讓他們早點擺脫造假的罵名，即使好不容易站上那個位置所得到的資源會因此煙消雲散，他也不會再爭取。  
韓勝宇極少後悔太久。  
選擇接近孫東杓是。  
選擇離開，也是。

＊  
X1解散的那一天，並不是什麼特別的日子。

對PRODUCE系列節目組與相關經紀公司的審判那時已經進行到後期，幾家尚未簽約的公司出聲希望將底下的藝人帶回去，關於解散與否的討論不斷，卻終究不是身為當事人的十一名成員能干涉的事。明明他也是個成年人了呢，韓勝宇想，卻依舊只有聽從結果的餘地。

在搬離宿舍的那天，他們做了慎重的告別，跟這段時間好好照顧自己的經紀人，還有短暫相會的兄弟們。韓勝宇在未來不斷回想起這一天，卻不記得那天孫東杓有沒有對他說些什麼，或是他有沒有對孫東杓說了什麼。或許他們的目光在一瞬間交會了，或許他們出於禮貌給了彼此一個擁抱，他想是不會超出這些的，因為他跟孫東杓的關係本來就僅止於此。

夏天是很短暫的，僅有一次的夏天更是如此。往後會有更多回憶將現有的取代，那些東西會被棄置在極其偶爾時才會想起的角落。比起PRODUCE X 101讓自己收穫的人氣與這之後因為節目造假而帶來的巨大衝擊，與孫東杓有過的點點滴滴不過就是無關緊要的點綴而已。韓勝宇將那些東西留在過去了，連同孫東杓的聯絡方式一起，沉在通訊軟體最底部的位置，再也不曾翻閱。「如果不選我作One Pick的話，我就要刪掉你的聯絡方式」，他曾經開過這樣的玩笑，但他沒有告訴孫東杓的是，就算沒有刪掉那些拼湊起來變得能指涉某個人的數字，他也有千萬種方法刪除跟孫東杓的聯繫。比如拉遠與他的距離，比如說著要把愛分給十個弟弟卻獨獨不與他兩人有單獨的時間，比如合照時與他留下並不明顯但比較起來卻一目了然的空隙，留給孫東杓自己細細品味。

韓勝宇成功了。一切都在他安排好的未來之中，從他們被選為十一名成員之二到他與PRODUCE X 101這個節目再無關聯，重新變回VICTON的韓勝宇，都在他預料之內。雖然因為中途岔出的造假事件鬧大導致一切結束得快如閃電，沒來得及享受到更多的資源與更高的人氣，不過選秀本來就是唯粉與唯粉的戰爭，解不解散都一樣，他只要好好把握住喜歡自己的那些人就行了。

回到大隊的時候，粉絲群雖然有些磨合，但並沒有像前輩們那樣幾乎引發了連經紀公司都不得不出面回應的砲火。終究他沒有多少時間是身為X1的韓勝宇，知道他的人多知道崔秉燦，喜歡他的人也會連帶喜歡或了解一下VICTON。這也是解散得早的好處，韓勝宇這樣說服自己。造假的節目估計不會再有多少人去看，所以他為了更高的出鏡率跟孫東杓黏在一起的日子，也會作為Mnet想掩蓋的黑歷史一同毀滅了。

一切都在既定的軌道上，未來也不會偏離。

X1解散後的那年，VICTON已經在男團的勢力版圖裡有了一席之地。雖然起步得晚，但那些黑暗不見底的日子總是讓人引以為誡，他們把握住了重生的機會，開始自食其力包攬作詞作曲，公司也難得地找了一批新員工好好訓練，把握機會規劃，幾次的回歸順利得到了不錯的成績，也能夠穩定拿下一位。

他逐漸品嘗到了努力的果實。偶爾團員們會談起從前的辛酸，但已經是能夠笑著回憶的事了。他跟PRODUCE認識的人還有一些有聯繫。UP10TION在金宇碩回去又跟李鎭赫合流後自然受到了極高的注目，強大的實力也讓他們跟VICTON一樣走上了花路。李鎮赫那個有什麼事就喜歡滔滔不絕找人分享的個性，讓身為他摯友之一的崔秉燦時常受到電話騷擾，連帶著韓勝宇也知道了許多事——包括知道孫東杓在DSP以男團出道。

不知道為什麼，總有人喜歡跟他講孫東杓的事。

崔秉燦說、曹承衍說、金曜漢說，李鎭赫跟崔秉燦說完，金宇碩又跑來找他說一次。這種事情不是看個新聞就知道嗎？他笑著回應了所有人善意的提醒，然後在那段時間拒看任何的打歌節目。並不是因為什麼難以面對前曖昧對象的羞恥感，而是孫東杓那張純粹又天真的臉會讓他想起自己為了爬上高處的不擇手段。  
  
崔秉燦就是太善良了，才會相信他當初對孫東杓的一切接近都是出於愛撒嬌的本性。  
「哥，那孩子是不是……」  
在製作單位莫名其妙換掉主題曲C位選拔方式後，得到C位的人理所當然會受到質疑，但韓勝宇那時候是怎麼回應崔秉燦的？「做好我們自己的事就好，不用管別人。」可以直接打臉後來被孫東杓選進復仇者聯盟裡就開始對人大黏特黏的他。畢竟他可是賭上一切進到那個節目裡的，他的破爛公司也不可能跟節目組有什麼金錢往來，不求他們拖後腿就不錯了。他覺得那時被孫東杓點到就是注定他要跟著這位鏡頭想必不會少而且看著涉世未深的孩子，而他也確實這樣做了。

就跟他選擇發展主唱角色一樣，這不過就跟偶像建立人設是同個道理，所謂父子關係也是如此。韓勝宇會RAP而且RAP得挺好，但這種節目裡高音主唱總是吃香，在等級評價的時候他也已經將多數參賽者的實力摸個大概，確定這是個合適且出道團內不可或缺的定位；他也確信了跟孫東杓感情好不會是件糟糕的事，恐怖箱被分到同一組更是如有天助，所以他也順其自然地當個溫柔的哥哥。

＊  
孫東杓其實並不是那麼輕易與人熟稔的孩子，即使他能跟陌生人說上五小時的話，卻總能恰到好處地切出隱私與公開的界線。那種像貓咪一樣的笑容是可以對著每個人的，但也僅止於能得到他想要的溫柔撫弄時，其他時候貓咪會蜷縮成讓你碰不到柔軟肚腹的模樣，就是那種防備心特別高的個性，但只要信任了你就是全身心地陷入。小孩子果然還是看得不夠啊，韓勝宇在成為貓的主人後時常這樣想著。在這處處是威脅與誘惑的圈子，無數這樣自認足夠小心翼翼的靈魂就是一不小心地踏入了深淵。

但韓勝宇本身並不認為他是什麼深淵，他只是按部就班地做著自己該做的事，一切都遵循他所設立好的軌跡前行。BOSS組高音初試啼聲，遇見你時恰到好處地扮演全組的知心哥哥，偶爾開發個性感角色做為搞笑的調劑；U GOT IT時他身上已經背負著主唱與隊長的標籤了，但他知道怎麼當個討喜的隊長，比如在討論要不要引進三十一名時，把這樣的苦差事扔給忍不住想說話又不怎麼擅長包裝話術的金宇碩。金宇碩也知道他不會開口，因為他的Part怎麼樣都不會減少，觀眾還會認為這是因為高音唯有他能駕馭，但金宇碩身為C位可不能看著那些傻孩子把自己的份量讓出去，讓觀眾主動將份量最多的他視為壞人。一步一步，韓勝宇的名次是慢慢上升的，回想起來除了第一次分組以外他並不認為其他事情跟孫東杓有什麼關係，但節目組偏偏那樣多餘地給他按了個父親的身份，而孫東杓又將他刻意為之的好善良地視為真正的好，所以他在整個生存賽裡，就跟孫東杓切切實實地綁住了。  
  
他不是值得信賴的夥伴，孫東杓將背後留給他，他會毫不猶豫地朝其開槍。  
知道嗎，你只能靠自己負重前行。在成團之後的某一夜，他忍不住這樣告訴前來討拍的孫東杓。現在想起來對一個受到大規模網路霸凌的孩子說這種話實在無濟於事而且極其冷漠，但在孩子之前他首先是個偶像，而偶像就是人類生活不如意時的光芒與標靶。孫東杓一定也理解，只是需要花時間適應身份的轉換，就像花時間習慣他的疏離那樣。

想起來了，他最後一次跟孫東杓說話，說的是「你的夢想也不過就是這麼沒有價值的東西而已」。他突然想不起來那天是在怎樣的脈絡下才會說出這麼不符合自己個性的話來，他想孫東杓也許就是有讓人變得不像自己的能力。不管是做為隊長，還是名義上的阿爸、前曖昧對象、演出來的知心哥哥，似乎他都該對那句話作些解釋，或是辯解，但他最後什麼也沒說，就這樣迎來了解散的日子。

＊  
韓勝宇其實並不是對孫東杓的新團體一無所知。當初一起參加節目的李煥已經離開了公司，但他跟李埈赫有過幾次交流，畢竟他們還在比賽的期間，正是他最想跟孫東杓有所牽扯的日子。他們都非常單純，眼裡只有對這個世界的憧憬與懵懂。韓勝宇還曾惡劣地想著要對同升上A班的李埈赫說一句你是被公司拋棄了嗎，不然初C位怎麼不是給年紀更大的你呢？這當然只是句不會宣之於口的實話，就像韓勝宇在原團並不是最受捧的成員，一個團體裡總會有所犧牲。後來DSP並沒有陷入造假風波裡還是挺讓他意外的，雖然孫東杓的確是初C選拔影片裡最多人稱讚的練習生，主題曲也適合他整個人的風格，但比起不信任孫東杓的個人魅力，他更不信任連票都不計的節目組會選擇計入初C選拔的票數，而不是當成另一個交易的籌碼。  
  
他知道孫東杓在現在的團裡依舊是被當ACE一樣捧著，雖然自帶一群黑子，但哪個當紅藝人不是這樣走來的呢？最害怕的是無人問津，而不是全世界都在與你作對。他知道他們的團體發展得挺好，起點比當年的VICTON只能當某某的師弟好多了，連X1的解散也可以成為關注他們的理由——誰不想多看一點別家的八卦呢，而且他們的企劃是真的很不錯。韓勝宇特別印象深刻的是他們運用了少年的蛻變為主題，曲風正好是介於太過清新幼小與酷炫成熟風格之間曖昧的少年期，詞也精準地戳中了那個年齡層孩子的心思，甚至對社會有不小的批判而引起話題。在MV中有個畫面是，隔著一扇門，他們與過去的自己唱著同一句歌詞，歌詞卻因為說話者年齡的不同而有著完全不一樣的意義。  
  
孫東杓做為ACE的表現非常亮眼，他掃過幾篇熱門文章，多是稱讚他的舞臺魅力和鏡頭捕捉力。韓勝宇沒有看那些特別截出來的動圖，就像他也不看他們的打歌舞臺，但他想他總比觀眾們多一點對那些東西的了解，好歹也短暫地當過難兄難弟，好歹也是親眼看著他從會因為無法好好詮釋酷帥曲目而半夜跑來找他哭泣的小朋友最後走上出道位的。  
  
不過，最讓韓勝宇訝異的，還是孫東杓試著作詞的這一點。那幾年出道的新團不會一點自給自足似乎都無法生存，所以DSP也拿了幾首非主打給全員練練手。韓勝宇在還不知道這件事的時候就偶然聽到了那首歌——少年人對愛人的愛與憎淺白地流露出來，雖然並不是非常驚艷的作品，但隱含在其中的情感卻強大純粹到無法忽視，因此有著挺不錯的評價。「只有在這個年紀，才能勇敢不懼地將這樣的心情寫出來。」評論家說。韓勝宇在知道了這首歌的作詞者後又細細地品了一次歌詞，發現他真的是被深深地愛著。  
並非由愛中滋養出恨，而是本就無法切割。

他想到孤注一擲選擇參加選秀那時，深扎在心底，至今尚未結疤的恐懼。  
「會愛我嗎？」  
他得到了許多掌聲，得到了讚譽和關注，得到了他想要的。  
然而在這之中，並非從舞臺之上取得，而是從舞臺下最最隱密的角落，那顆只對著他劇烈跳動的心臟，才令他忍不住反覆回味。  


＊  
慢慢地，那些與韓勝宇藕斷絲連的詞句就沒有了。  
  
一切都照著韓勝宇想要的未來走，他跟孫東杓從沒有在任何頒獎典禮或是大型拼盤活動相見。有時候參加了同個活動，卻也是不同天表演。這樣對韓勝宇來說比較輕鬆，就像他不去看他們的打歌舞臺，也就不會想起他曾如何從某個殷切盼望的眼神中抽身。  
  
他們在偶運時曾有機會能見個面。韓勝宇跟認識的人都打了招呼，但孫東杓卻遠遠地在另一端，跟自己的隊員們膩在一起。他還是備受寵愛的人，在X1裡也是如此，畢竟長了一張幼小的臉，機靈又懂得施展魅力。韓勝宇想到還在X1那時孫東杓總是會不經意地朝他投來目光，像在期待他能因為自己專屬的擁抱被搶走而做出一點有趣的反應，或是因此給他一點久違的熱切。韓勝宇並不是看不出孫東杓那點小心思，小孩子總是喜歡用這種手段來考驗一個人對自己的在乎有多少，但那時韓勝宇已經不在乎他了。他有更多要在乎的事，他是十一人團的隊長、是演藝生涯終於贏來關注但年紀卻也不小的藝人，身後有一個家跟一個等他回去的原團，還有賭上人生才終於站到的高度。他有太多要在乎的事，沒辦法分神給本來就下定了心不會繼續在乎的孫東杓。

他不是擅長後悔的那種人。  
  
就算曾後悔過那樣對待一個天真的靈魂，也只是早能煙消雲散的事。誰沒有對別人做過一些傷害呢，只是或大或小的差別而已。人不是活在過去的生物啊。他這樣對還在嚷嚷著時間機器，開始天馬行空地想要是有時間機器他該做什麼的崔秉燦說。你說，那些在造假選秀裡愛上我們的粉絲，如果我們在那之後就消失了，會繼續愛著嗎？

絕對不會的，因為未來會有更新鮮的靈魂等著與他們相遇。就像現在也不曾想起的同學或曾經的密友，曾給予你生命意義的偶像或是美好的記憶也能遺落在人生旅途某個角落。誰不曾被時光攔截下一部分的自己呢，只是有些人會回頭懷念，甚至找尋，而韓勝宇不會。  
  
那樣卑劣的他的一部分，他是絕對不想再找回來了。

＊  
是在韓勝宇入伍前VICTON最後一次完整體回歸，他再一次見到了孫東杓。  
那時VICTON已經是末放了，孫東杓他們才剛回歸不久。韓勝宇一如既往地領著自家六個弟弟走在前往後臺的路上，然後就遇上了他們。

更準確地說，韓勝宇眼裡只有他。

是在狹小的走道，避無可避，也沒有這種必要。韓勝宇知道要做出怎樣的溫柔表情禮貌地打招呼，但他有點擔心孫東杓那個總是藏不住心事的孩子會在看到他的時候控制不住。他還沒有準備好，就像他曾經想配酒精濃度高的酒與一些下酒菜去看孫東杓的舞臺直拍，但他終究不想再回想起那些昏天暗地的日子而宣告失敗。他有些緊張，即使明面上風平浪靜。他邁開步伐，等著他開口。

「前輩好。」  
幾個年輕人魚貫從他們身邊走過，一個個點頭對他們致意，韓勝宇也一個個給予回覆。孫東杓長高了不少，但在經過韓勝宇時還是小小的一團，就像他們從未改變，就像孫東杓從未長大，還會在歌詞裡傾訴對韓勝宇的心情。他也說，前輩好，點頭致意，目光不作任何停留。

身後的崔秉燦猛地喊了句「東杓啊！」  
那孩子還是像隻易受驚嚇的小貓，但反應收斂了很多，只是微愣了愣，然後揚起小貓般可愛卻疏離的笑容，說，秉燦前輩。

然後就沒有然後了。  
  
韓勝宇想，如果這是崔秉燦那部時空跳躍的俗濫愛情網路劇，此刻應該已經是男主角突然轉身衝刺，不理會其他人的叫喊，一心想要再回到某個更早的時間點，讓這次相遇能更加值得一首浪漫的再逢背景音樂。否則為什麼他的心上湧上了細細綿綿的苦澀呢。但現實沒有那種樂章，只有吵吵嚷嚷的人聲掩蓋住了韓勝宇能感知的一切。他機械式地向前走著，像是永遠不會回頭。  
  
他到了休息室坐下時，不知為何想起了那件與孫東杓一起買的黃色T恤，是對他說「一起去吃雞爪吧」卻沒有實現而選擇去吃下午茶的那天買的。崔秉燦說，哥你就沒有後悔的事嗎？他有的，他後悔至今沒有丟掉那件舊了的衣衫，將它藏在衣櫃的最底部，當成無用也不想再看見的紀念物，卻不曾將它扔棄；他後悔連配著烈酒都無法再看一次孫東杓在舞臺上的笑容，只能關掉影片把酒灌進胃裡。不，並不是麻醉自己，並不是那種頹廢可憐的姿態，只是他需要一些面對過去的推力，而酒精顯然不夠。他是不擅長後悔的人，因為他不看過去，只想著未來，所以當過去出其不意地襲來，他只能毫無防備地被轟得血肉模糊。  


孫東杓不在乎他了。  
  
韓勝宇早就知道這件事，從孫東杓愈來愈成熟卻再也看不出自己痕跡的歌詞，他都知道時間已經將那個會黏在他身上不放手的孩子帶走了。這件事說起來，比「韓勝宇早上醒來決定不在乎孫東杓了」的衝擊力小上不少，至少是經過時間打磨而逐漸消滅的感情。韓勝宇覺得自己可恥無比，因為後者是他那時逼迫孫東杓迅速接受的事實，但如今他卻又發現自己無法輕易接受孫東杓的決定。  
  
他們太久不見，久到回想起上一個一起笑著的時光，都已經像老照片一樣發黃。但他聽到小孩子軟軟地說了句前輩好，卻感覺彷彿孫東杓隔了一夜就想通了，突然在與其他哥哥弟弟肌膚相貼時不會再往他這裡瞟來，突然就能自在地從他身邊經過，點個頭致意，彷彿他們沒經歷過什麼相知相惜，也沒有那些在獨處一室時交換的隱密情感。明明孫東杓給了他那麼多時間，結果他還是這樣被輕飄飄的一句稱呼擊沉了。  
  
韓勝宇以為還需要更久，在他選擇放手之後。  
他以為自己還能被愛著。  
那是更加幸福更加輕鬆更加無情的選擇，而孫東杓不會再給他這樣的優待了。  
  
一切都還在既定的軌道上，如同韓勝宇所預料的未來。他種下的因結出了豐碩的果實，果實鮮美卻苦澀。

＊  
孫東杓也扔下了自己的一部分，現在韓勝宇找到了，想將其拾起，卻發現那在他手裡風化成灰。

＊  
是韓勝宇選擇成為深淵的。  
  
他賭上了一切參加PRODUCE X 101，這個在後來被其製作公司視為黑歷史而塵封的節目。他殷切盼望自己的藝人生涯能夠重生，為此他不擇手段。

但誰能阻擋被愛的誘惑呢。那是人類自古以來不停思索追尋的事物，任何作品都逃不開愛這個命題，數千年數十億人類的愛意堆疊能填滿整個宇宙，所以韓勝宇合情合理地被壓垮了。他無法不去在意那顆柔軟又熱切的真心，捧到自己眼前還散發著甜美的香氣。所以他抱住朝自己奔來的小朋友，說著想念與愛的話語，想要多汲取一點，在任何一步都可能走上絕路的時候，想要多抓住一點東西陪自己下墜。

「勝宇哥是我第一個喜歡的哥哥。」  
那個說自己過去總跟女生比較玩得來，軟綿可愛的靈魂抱著他，瞇著眼對他笑。  
「也是我最喜歡的哥哥。」

你只能靠自己負重前行。  
他曾對孫東杓這樣說，其實他是對自己這樣說。

所以他在即將淪陷的時候選擇抽身回到正軌，回到要背負視線、粉絲、原團與家人的現實。是的，是現實。孫東杓就是他在那年夏天經歷的一場幻境，他無法背負幻境所帶來的重壓前行而選擇離去。再前進一步就是毀滅了，不是他自身，也不是只有他跟孫東杓，是他跟孫東杓週遭的隊友朋友家人夢想粉絲與所愛的世界一同崩塌。

他沒有勇氣剖析他與孫東杓的關係，如果那時候他不放手，也不會有更好的結局。時間是不會倒退的，他們只能不斷前行，總有一天都必須面對這份關係的答案與終結。  
  
他寧願讓孫東杓以為，讓他自己以為，這全都只是一場精心策畫的利用而已。  
那些交換過的心跳、肌膚相貼的溫度、在耳旁的鼻息。  
全部都、全部都——  


＊  
韓勝宇到化妝間去沖了下冷水。因為化妝師才剛給他上完妝，不能沖臉讓自己清醒一點，只能靠著冬天的冰水沖刷雙手，才不致於迷失在思緒之中。

離他的預錄還有一段時間，因為是經歷過好多次的末放，不該這麼緊張才對，但他的手卻止不住地打顫。這些年來他無法看孫東杓任何一場打歌舞臺，或是他出演的節目，其實全是因為無法忘卻那份因著苦痛與令人窒息的環境產出的情愫。他以為時間可以帶走過去，但未來全是藉由過去所推導出的答案，他從沒有逃離過，即使他從不回望。

有誰開門走了進來。韓勝宇正盯著鏡子裡自己的雙眼，然後看到鏡子映照出的另一雙眼睛。  
  
韓勝宇此刻不合時宜地想到崔秉燦那部網路劇裡的肉麻台詞，說，總有一雙眼睛是你忘不了的。他對此其實不置可否，畢竟身為偶像，在營業成自然之後，會分不清到底哪些話是自己認同的，哪些是為了讓人作夢而說的。  
  
但此刻韓勝宇覺得自己確實在作夢。  
否則為什麼他也忘不了那雙眼呢。

＊  
X1解散的那一天，並不是什麼特別的日子。

韓勝宇希望那不是多麼適合被按上別離烙印的特別日子，如果可以的話，他希望那不是自己跟孫東杓的訣別。  
  
孫東杓在前幾天來找他。那段時間X1成員每個人都非常愁雲慘霧，孫東杓也因為連夜睡不好黑眼圈深了不少。小朋友那時怯生生的，在他的房間裡手足無措地站也不是坐也不是，跟孫東杓第一次來到他房間時完全不同。

韓勝宇讓他坐在旁邊的沙發。他自己坐在床上，聽孫東杓有些吞吞吐吐地陳述自己的心情。其實那並不是什麼大不了的事，不論是練習生還是成為藝人之後，多多少少都會有這樣想要放棄的心情。「我是不是被全世界討厭了呢」，在看到黑評的時候會這樣想。韓勝宇那時的狀態也非常糟，畢竟他剩沒有幾年就要入伍了，原以為可以攀上人生巔峰，拿到一位時雙手發顫的事彷彿還在昨天，卻沒想到墜落得也快。他不斷思索著未來徹夜難眠，連帶著也無法對孫東杓多麼溫柔。  
  
「也許……也許我不適合這個圈子。」  
  
此後還會有更黑暗的世界等著你喔。韓勝宇腹誹著，腦袋混沌到無法思考，只能鼓起氣力回應一些無謂的聲音，鼓勵他繼續說出那些煩惱。他腦袋裡千絲萬緒沒有通往溫柔安慰的道路。很簡單的，他只要說「大家都是這樣走過來的」就夠了；說「哥也會跟你一起努力的，就算不在同一團也是」也可以，他能夠想出千百種安撫那幼小心靈的答案，他只是不想選擇任何一種。

其實這些事情都跟他無關才是。他那時已經決定此後不會再跟孫東杓牽扯上任何關係，如果以後再也見不到他更好，那麼這場夏天的一切，都能真正結束了。  
  
但此刻心頭湧上的不甘又是什麼呢。  
  
「我想要離開了，勝宇哥。」 

他無法想像孫東杓跟自己不在一個世界的日子，不願去想他歸於平凡之後會過著怎樣的生活。  
不想他們真的從此再也不見。

「東杓呀。」  
他聽見自己說。  
「這麼輕易就離開的話，你的夢想也不過就是這麼沒有價值的東西而已。」

所以，別走。  
求你了。  


他的話語跟著身體一起發冷，但顫抖的只有雙手。他想這一句話應該足夠把小朋友的心靈擊碎了吧，如果他的感情也能隨著這句話一同消散該有多好呢。  
  
太任性了，他想。他總希望自己過得好，然後拚命折磨他人。  
從他們之間的關係開始傾斜之後，他就曉得自己握有了全部勝算。他輕易地抽身，享受被愛與追逐，享受對方的在乎而不再付出任何感情。  
很久以後他才明白，哪裡有什麼勝者呢。  
他們都是這場關係的輸家罷了。

韓勝宇以為孫東杓會難過的，但並沒有。  
孫東杓只是愣了愣，彷彿在那瞬間理解了所有，理解飽含幼稚不甘與酸澀的他的心思，理解他沒有說出口用惡意包裝起來的在乎，理解了這些日子的疏離其實都是無用的笑話。那雙原本灰暗的眼裡湧出了一點光，接著是水珠漫漫，卻始終沒有滑落。韓勝宇看見他稍稍鬆懈了緊繃的身子，極淺地揚起嘴角。

「謝謝你，勝宇哥。」

他多希望孫東杓此刻可以跟平時一樣像個孩子幼稚地對他失望，那他就不用惋惜，這是他們唯一一次如此接近彼此的心。

＊  
別離總會到來。

時間不會倒退，過去無法改變，時間機器也不能動搖一絲一毫。  
  
那是他們最後一次交談，韓勝宇在那一刻彷彿看見了他與他能有不同的可能，若是韓勝宇能在那時伸手擁抱他，說出那句藏著的不要離開，或是謝謝他當下的理解與過去的陪伴，或許能對未來產生細微的改動，但那只是曇花一現的希望而已。

他們沒有敵過時間與距離的疏離，也沒有任何一方率先重新建立聯繫。或許對孫東杓來說，那就是韓勝宇最後的溫柔了。  


孫東杓走進來，在鏡子裡對上他的視線。韓勝宇看見他身上掛著名牌，可能是剛結束預錄。名牌上大大地寫著孫東杓三個字。我是DSP的孫東杓練習生。彷彿還能看見他雙手拉起衣服上的名牌，這樣說著。

孫東杓很快低下頭，喃喃了句幾乎聽不見的前輩好，才慢吞吞地走到他身邊的位置，一言不發地打開水龍頭，沖洗雙手。

韓勝宇轉緊水龍頭，白皙的手因為凍僵而稍微透了點紫色。他扶著洗手檯，看見鏡子裡的自己。  
如果他在此前進一步，或許就能引起未來微小的改變。他沒有時間機器，沒有辦法回到過去改變現在的一切，但或許，或許他能走向再好一點的未來——  
  
不需要再次成為孫東杓最喜歡的哥哥，只要是他喜歡的哥哥就夠了。  
想聽他再軟軟黏黏地喊著勝宇哥，見到他的時候緊緊抓著他的雙手不放，對他揚起熟悉的笑容。  
想他在難過困惑生氣不安的時候打通電話找他出來，在他面前吃下自己喜歡的東西幸福地鼓著雙頰。  
只要這樣就夠了。  
只要這樣就夠了。  
他不會要求太多他沒有這個資格畢竟是過去的他親手摧毀了原本可能有的未來並從更加獨一無二的關係逃離而現在卻又希望重修舊好他就是如此自私任性自以為是卻又不想放手——

他看見小孩也關上水龍頭，在水槽裡將手輕輕甩乾。  
  
「東杓呀，」  
他說，他看見孫東杓的手停在半空中，像慢動作放映那樣，僵硬地轉向他。  
韓勝宇的心臟躍上了喉頭，腦袋一片空白。   
「你喜歡吃雞爪嗎？」  
他搜索枯腸，才堪堪找到一句問話。  


他們的年紀與閱歷差距甚大，即使用同樣的語言，一句話卻通常伴隨著許多解釋與不理解，幾乎沒有想到一起的時候，只有兩次，他們幾乎是立刻就明白了對方想說些什麼。

所以孫東杓那時候笑著對他說，謝謝你，勝宇哥。

所以孫東杓此刻望著他。他們之間身高的差距縮小了，但韓勝宇看著他卻彷彿他還是那個會在恐怖箱搶答成功後發出奶叫聲，在被自己牽起來時就會乖乖跟著走的小孩。他的心臟快要窒息了，不知道孫東杓還記不記得那個被他棄之於不顧的夏天裡串聯起他們一切的那句話，或許他也曾像他一樣反覆回味那句話的語調與咬字，讓記憶不要將其模糊嚼碎。

孫東杓的目光清澈無比。

「對不起前輩，我已經不喜歡了。」  
他說。

＊  
是不喜歡什麼呢，是雞爪，還是站在眼前的人。  
韓勝宇不知道答案，他沒有再開口，他想或許很久以後自己會後悔這個決定。  
但此刻，他並不想知道答案。

就算世界上有時間機器，韓勝宇也不會使用。  
他從未想過改變與孫東杓的過去，僅僅是慚愧於親手拋棄那個夏天的自己。但也許這才是對的，這樣孫東杓就永遠不會知道，那些他們親密無比的日子裡，他懷揣的是怎樣的心思。  
過去的一切推導出未來，所以他曾想像過的未來再也不會來了。  
這樣也好。

孫東杓肯定沒有忘記。  
那個夏天的熾熱，與隨之而來，由他一手促成的分離。

一切都還在軌道之上，未來也不會偏離。  
這不過就是再微小不過的插曲罷了。

End.

原本只有不是HE的這篇，後來還是希望他們能好，所以正在寫算是HE的後續。  
兩篇風格不太一樣，決定還是分開貼。寫完就會貼上來的。  
謝謝大家的閱讀。


End file.
